cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 164: Missing Vanguard/@comment-9801674-20140309061734
Hello all my fellow Vanguard fighters. I am back to continue the Vanguard series with the newest season: Legion Mate! Welcome one and all to the grand opening to something...well, grand! :D I'm terrible with intros, as you can tell. But I don't care! In the last season, Link Joker was inches away from taking over the world, but Aichi, our hero, managed to drive them back into the Void with Alfred's gigantic TAGER! Err, laser, and now we're going into our new season, which will no doubt record his further adventures some more. By the way, the opening is awesome~ So lesse here...hm? Kai? What are you doing here...and why are you dreaming about Blaster Blade? Silly Kai, knights are for protagonists! :D Wait, now your doing the cardfight intro thing Aichi usually does? Kai, that's...well, I guess someone has to do it. Maybe Aichi's over at Card Capital, using the restroom. Let's check it out! ...wait, Shin doesn't remember Aichi? Huh, that's weird. What is it April Fools already? Well, maybe Emi can shed some light on this situation, she is his sister after all.....wait, she's not?! WHAT?! What in the name of Dungaree is going on?! D:> So it seems Aichi has gone missing, oh dear. We just started this new season too, we need a protagonist, but who...who will be the protagonist...KAI! Go out and find us a proper protagonist! Or Aichi, he might count. Whoever comes first! I guess Kai chose to look for Aichi some more. He asked Misaki, who's memory is infailable...only to find it failed him. Yeah, this is rather strange. Did we step into an episode of the Twilight Zone? Well, it seems so, as there is also no Cardfight Club. No doubt about it...every trace of Aichi has vanished. Well, we just intro'd this new season as well...this is awkward. I guess I could order us a new main character, but he could take weeks to show knowing my mail system. So I guess...oh? Suddnely new Royal Deck, complete with Blaster Blade! And it's in Kai's hands....oh....oh no...NO! D: Yeah. Seems Kai is our new main character...for better or worse. Though, at least he isn't Reversed, so I'll take that! But will Naoki? He suddenly questions Kai on a lot of things, like why he was at Miyaji, and what that deck was...wait...AH! Naoki not only forgot Aichi, but how to play Vanguard?! NO! T_T Well, it seems Kai has to teach him the ropes all over again. And what better place to do it than Card Capital? Well, maybe not. Misaki suddenly intimidated him. Though...they're staying anyway. Ight! As Naoki gets reintroduced to the game, Kai...wow. I missed his "Image" phrase. Much better when he's normal. :3 So like Season 1, Kai walks Naoki through the basics of the game, and it proceeds steadily. It slowly sets some familiar feelings between him and Naoki. Kai seems to be reigniting that forgotten spirit! But it's not quite enough to make him remember everything, so Kai takes it a step further. He rides the iconic, classic, and every man's Avatar: Blaster Blade (Seeker)! No one could forget Blaster Blade. He's pretty much the Dark Magician, or Mickey Mouse of Vanguard. Seems that fact held true, as Naoki DID remember. He cries manly tears at the fact he forgot about the one who changed his life. Aw, Naoki. :< *hugs him* S'ok, mang. I miss Aichi too, even if he is a bit of a dork. Determined to find his lost friend, Naoki makes a vow with Kai, and with a brofist, their union was formed. Kai and Naoki shall begin their adventure to find our blue haired dorky protagonist, as "Mates"! The first step: Jogging Misaki's memories, because we could use our favorite female lead back. But will Kai be successful in reawakening Misaki's missing memories? And what happened to Aichi anyway? Find out next time in the next episode of Legion Mate! Till then, stay frosting. :3 Oh wait, there's Aichi.........wait, WOT?!